Das Leben des Argus Filch
by Micky Lynn
Summary: Es geht um die Geschichte von Argus Filch. Ich denke nicht dass seine Vorlieben für's von der Decke hängen angeboren sind ;) also habe ich mich mal dran gemacht und ein bisschen was zusammengeschrieben.
1. Kapitel1

Es war ein Donnerstag. Es regnete. Der kleine Argus Filch lag in den Armen seiner Mutter und schrie. Das gerade einmal 3 Tage alte Baby war eigentlich eines unter vielen, doch wurden in ihn hohe Erwartungen gesetzt. Seine Familie konnte bis auf 12 Generationen zurückverfolgt werden. Seine Ahnen - wichtige Zaubereiministeriumsmitarbeiter, mutige Drachenbekämpfer, erfolgreiche Quidditchspieler. Allesamt Zauberer, Reinblüter. Doch was noch niemand ahnte: Er war ein Squib. In den Augen seiner Familie ein Versager. Ein Taugenichts. Eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt. Doch der kleine Argus wusste weder was man unter einem Squib versteht, noch dass er in eine Zaubererfamilie hineingeboren wurde. Mit einem Unschuldslächeln schlief er wenige Minuten später ein...  
  
Einige Jahre später, er ging in die zweite Klasse einer Muggleschule, wie alle anderen Zaubererkinder auch, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er tapste leise in die Küche um noch etwas zu trinken. Seine kleinen Hände griffen in den Schrank und holten ein Glas heraus. Es war sein Lieblingsglas, das mit der Schneeeule drauf. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer der Eltern war angelehnt. Er konnte leise Stimmen hören. Langsam wurden die Stimmen lauter. Er konnte seinen Namen hören. Er sah auf den schmalen streifen Licht, der aus dem Zimmer kam. Seine Mutter wurde lauter. "Ein Squib. MEIN SOHN! Nein, niemals!" Sein Vater schwieg. Seine Mutter rannte aus dem Zimmer, einen Brief in der Hand. Argus duckte sich und versteckte sich unter dem Tisch, der ihm das beste Versteck schien. Seine Mutter lief an ihm vorbei, zerriss den Brief, schmiss ihn in den Mülleimer und ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Sie knallte die Tür zu. Argus stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und nahm dann den Brief wieder aus dem Mülleimer. Er ging in sein Zimmer und begann zu lesen:  
  
London, 15.10.1939  
  
An: Mr. und Mrs. Filch Warringtonweg 7 Carrington  
  
Absender: Zaubereiministerium Abteilung für besondere Umstände London  
  
Sehr geehrtes Ehepaar Filch, Es tut uns sehr leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Sohn, der 8- Jährige Argus Filch leider keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzt. Wie Ihnen sicher schon aufgefallen ist, sind bei ihm noch keine Anzeichen von Magie aufgetreten. Nun wurde bedauerlicher Weise festgestellt, dass Argus ein Squib ist. Leider müssen wir Ihnen auch mitteilen, dass keine große Hoffnung auf Besserung besteht. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben senden Sie bitte eine Eule an die Abteilung für besondere Umstände (Adresse siehe oben) i.V. Miranda Laurent  
  
Argus sah hoch. Er wusste, dass es eine große Schande war, ein Squib zu sein. Wie oft hatten seine Eltern schlecht über Squibs geredet. Er starrte auf einen Fleck an der Decke. Er, ein Squib? Ein Verräter, ein Taugenichts, Abschaum der Gesellschaft?  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand Argus auf der Straße, mit einem Rucksack, in den er nur die wichtigsten Dinge gepackt hatte. Einen Schlafanzug, sein Taschengeld, eine Decke und die Adresse seiner Tante. Die zwei Hälften Pergament in der Hand haltend, lief er auf die andere Straßenseite. Er rannte in Richtung Hauptstraße. Er hatte ein Ziel, doch es war weit entfernt. Seine Tante, die er sehr mochte, lebte in einem Vorort von London. Er hielt den Zettel fest in der Hand. Er lief in die nächste Seitenstraße, bog bald darauf nach links ab und kam an die Hauptstraße der kleinen Stadt. Er blieb kurz stehen, sah sich um, bekam einen Schrecken. Nun stand er hier, im Regen, im Dunkeln, allein.  
  
Er irrte durch die Straßen, verlor das Ziel, die Tante, aus den Augen. Er war nass bis auf die Haut, wusste nicht mehr wohin. Bald konnte er nicht mehr weiter und setzte sich auf die Stufen einer Treppe vor einem kleinen Haus. Plötzlich hörte er ein poltern. Er sah auf. Etwas blendete ihn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er sie kurz darauf langsam wieder öffnete und einen riesige Bus vor sich stehen sah. Ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann stieg aus und sah ihn an. "Na hast du ein Glück, dass wir gerade 'ne Straße weiter jemanden aufgegabelt haben! Möchtest du irgendwo hin? Is' auch nicht teuer." Der Mann sah ihn auffordernd an und Argus erhob sich langsam und drückte dem Mann den Zettel in die Hand. Dieser runzelte die Stirn und hielt Argus zur Eile an. "Wenn du da heute noch hinwillst müssen wir uns ein bisschen beeilen, wir haben viel zu tun." Argus stieg wortlos ein und setzte sich auf das erste freie Bett. "Macht dann 15 Sickel", sagte der kleine Mann im vorbeigehen, während er eine Frau in das Bett über Argus dirigierte. Lautlos öffnete Argus seinen Geldbeutel, holte die verlangten 15 Sickel heraus und gab sie dem Mann, der so beschäftigt schien. Dann drehte er sich um und sah die Wand an.  
  
Stunden später erwachte er wieder. Er hatte geschlafen, wenn auch sehr unruhig. Viele Gedanken waren ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, doch er war zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen. Seine Träume waren nicht nachvollziehbar gewesen und die ständigen Erschütterungen hatten ihn immer wieder aufschrecken lassen. Nun ging die Sonne auf und die Welt schien in Ordnung. Doch beim nächsten Stop des Fahrenden Ritters merkte Argus, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag, sondern auf dem Weg nach London war. Nicht viel Zeit verstrich, da stand die Sonne am Himmel und der Bus leerte sich. "So, du musst jetzt raus", sagte der kleine Mann und gab ihm seinen Rucksack und den Zettel. Der Mann erklärte ihm den Weg, den er bis zum Haus seiner Tante noch zurücklegen musste und schon war der Bus wieder verschwunden und Argus stand allein auf der Straße, in einer fremden Stadt, mit einem Rucksack und einem Zettel in der Hand.  
  
Seine Hände zitterten, obwohl die Sonne schien. Er bog in die nächste Seitenstraße ein und ging an vielen Häusern vorbei, vor denen schöne, hohe Bäume standen, deren Laub langsam bunt wurde. Vor einem Haus saßen zwei kleine Kinder und spielten. Er fühlte sich unsicher in der fremden Gegend. Hier schien die Welt noch in Ordnung zu sein. Bedrückt suchte er weiter nach dem Haus seiner Tante und fand es schließlich auch. Verborgen hinter einer Hecke, großen Büschen und einem Kräutergarten, völlig überwuchert von Efeu. Es war das letzte Haus in der Straße. Danach folgte ein großer Wald. Zögernd ging Argus durch den Garten. An der Haustür blieb er stehen. Es gab weder eine Klingel, noch war jemand zu sehen. Argus war schon dabei wieder umzudrehen, als die Tür aufging und eine Frau mittleren Alters heraustrat und sich streckte. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie ganz normal aus. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Doch auch als sie sie öffnete sah sie Argus nicht. Sie ging an ihm vorbei in ihren Kräutergarten. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie wieder zurück und machte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab. Dann sagte sie: "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Wer bist du?" Argus sah seine Tante an und antwortete ihr. Stürmisch schloss sie den Jungen in die Arme und fing an zu reden. "Junge, du bist groß geworden! Als ich dich das letzte mal gesehen habe warst du fünf! Du bist aber blass... bist du krank? Ach und entschuldige bitte, aber ich hatte vorhin einen Nichts-sehen- nichts-hören-entspannen-Zauber auf mich gelegt, damit ich mir nicht die ewigen Vorträge meines Nachbarn anhören muss. Er ist ein Zauberer und regt sich immer noch auf, weil sie seinen Hippogreif mitgenommen haben. War illegal. Aber Junge, erzähl, was machst du hier? Wissen deine Eltern, dass du hier bist? Wo sind sie überhaupt? Du bist doch nicht etwa fortgelaufen, oder?" Sie verstummte. Argus schwieg und sah sie an. Leise kullerten ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Seine Tante nahm ihn in den Arm und beruhigte ihn. Dann begann Argus zu erzählen. 


	2. Kapitel 2

"Ein Squib...", Tante Branda hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und las den Brief ein zweites Mal. Sie hatte Argus auf einen Stuhl in der Küche gesetzt und ihm Taschentücher gegeben. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Miranda und Frederic reagiert haben. Sie waren ja so stolz auf ihren Sohn, der einmal ein großer Zauberer werden sollte." Sie seufzte und zog ein Blatt Pergament aus einem Stapel. "Jetzt werde ich deinen Eltern erst einmal schreiben, dass du bei mir bist. Sie machen sich sicher Sorgen." Argus gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Tante Branda schrieb ein paar Zeilen, ging zu ihrer Eule und beauftragte sie, den Brief schnell zu Argus' Eltern zu bringen. Sie ging in die Küche und kam einige Minuten später mit zwei großen Tassen Kakao wieder.  
  
Einige Stunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Argus' Eltern kamen hereingestürmt. Sein Vater lief auf ihn zu und wollte ihn umarmen, doch seine Mutter legte ohne Begrüßung los: "Argus! Komm her! Warum bist du weggelaufen?" Argus war aufgestanden und langsam zu seiner Mutter gegangen. Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre starke Hand drückte seinen dünnen Oberarm so sehr, dass er das Gesicht verzog und wieder zu Boden sah. "Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede! Und antworte gefälligst!" Argus versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch das harte, eiserne Blitzen, das in ihren hellblauen Augen zu sehen war, schreckte ihn ab. Er begann zu stottern: "Ich, Mutter.." Tante Branda ging auf Miranda zu, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Miranda, lass ihn los. Es bringt nichts. Er weiß alles." Seine Mutter wurde blass und verschwand mit einem "Plopp".  
  
Argus sah aus dem Fenster. Er saß neben seinem Vater in einem Zug, der sie zurück nach Hause bringen sollte. Frederic Filch hatte Angst vor dem, was Argus erwartete. Seine Frau hatte über seinen Kopf hinweg beschlossen, Argus nach Südfrankreich zu schicken. Dort sollte es eine Hexe geben, Madam Curie die solchen Problemkindern helfen konnte. Frederic war nicht davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, ihr einzigstes Kind an eine fremde Hexe in einem fremden Land zu geben. Eigentlich mochte er ihn so, wie er war.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen stolperte Argus zuerst über eine große Tasche. Irritiert sah er seine Mutter an, denn er wusste noch nichts von seiner Reise nach Frankreich. "Miranda", sagte sein Vater "Bitte, lass uns noch einmal darüber reden!" Nun sah Argus zu seinem Vater. Früher hatte er nie versucht seine Mutter umzustimmen. Was hatten sie vor? "Nein Frederic, das Ticket ist schon bestellt, er wird morgen Abend nach Frankreich fahren. Keine Wiederrede." Seine Mutter lief in Richtung Küche davon und knallte die Tür zu. Argus sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an, doch der schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Er ging in sein Zimmer, legte sich auf sein Bett und sah an die Decke. Was hatte seine Mutter von Frankreich gesagt? Hatte sie vielleicht gemeint, dass er nach Frankreich fahren sollte? Je mehr er nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er gemeint war.  
  
Am nächsten Abend standen die Filchs auf dem Bahnhof und warteten auf den Zug nach Südfrankreich. Als der Zug ankam trug der Vater ihm die Tasche in den Zug und stellte sie auf den Boden. "Pass auf dich auf", sagte er. Seine Mutter hatte sich nicht von ihm verabschiedet. Sie hatte ihm zwar viele Anweisungen gegeben, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, aber die hatte er sich gar nicht alle merken können. Nun saß er im Zug und sah aus dem Fenster. In der Ferne flog ein großer Vogel mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Argus sah dem Tier nach, bis es nur noch als kleiner schwarzer Punkt zu erkennen war und schließlich ganz verschwand. Es wurde dunkel und Argus versuchte zu schlafen. Er war sehr aufgeregt. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete. Doch er sollte es bald erfahren.  
  
Nach einer weiteren unruhigen Nacht kam er am späten Vormittag des folgenden Tages in Frankreich an. Ein Mädchen stand am Bahnhof. Sie war gekommen um ihn abzuholen. Ihr Gesicht war fast weiß, ihre Augen sehr klein und ausdruckslos. Sie hatte eine genaue Beschreibung von Filch erhalten und erkannte ihn sofort. "Komm mit", sagte sie mit gleichgültiger Stimme und ging los. Er zerrte seine Tasche hinter sich her und versuchte mit dem Mädchen Schritt zu halten. Das Mädchen musste etwa 12 Jahre alt sein. Sie lief sehr schnell und Argus stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße. Sie drehte sich nicht um, schaute nicht, ob er hinterherkam. Sie lief auf eine Bushalte stelle zu und setzte sich auf die Wartebänke. Als Argus ankam kam gerade der Bus und sie stiegen ein. Die Fahrt dauerte sehr lange. Das Mädchen sah die ganze Zeit nur aus dem Fenster. Sie schien nachzudenken.  
  
Eine Stunde später saß Argus auf einem Büschel Stroh, das auf dem kalten Boden eines Kerkers lag und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Kaum waren sie bei der Höhle angekommen wurde er schon einer alten, grauhaarigen Hexe übergeben, die genau die selben ausdruckslosen Augen hatte und genau so blass war wie das Mädchen. Die beiden wechselten ein paar Worte und die Hexe, Madam Curie, gebot ihm, seine Sachen zu nehmen und ihr zu folgen. Im Keller angekommen hatte sie seine Tasche nach verbotenen Dingen wie Spielsachen und Süßigkeiten durchforstet und ihn dann in diese kleine, kalte Zelle gesperrt. Dann war sie die Treppe hinaufgegangen und hatte ihn allein gelassen. Argus schlug mit der Hand auf das Stroh ein und weinte. Er war wütend auf seine Mutter, weil sie ihn hierher geschickt hatte, er war wütend auf seinen Vater, weil er sie nicht daran gehindert hatte und er war wütend auf die alte Hexe, die ihn hier unten gelassen hatte.  
  
Einige Stunden später kam das Mädchen wieder und brachte ihm einen Teller, auf dem ein Kanten Brot lag und eine Schüssel mit Wasser. Argus sah verdutzt darauf und das Mädchen sage: "Abendessen" und ging die Treppen wieder nach oben. Argus trank das Wasser, doch den Brotkanten rührte er nicht an. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und weinte weiter. Bald war er eingeschlafen, doch bevor es Morgen wurde kam das Mädchen und weckte ihn. Sie befahl ihm mitzukommen und ging die Treppe hinauf. Total verschlafen folgte Argus ihr. Sie liefen die Treppe hinauf und gingen einen Gang entlang. Sie kamen in eine Kammer, in der Madam Curie schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Außer ihr waren noch 7 Kinder in dem Raum, sie mussten alle in Argus' Alter sein. Sie standen in einer Reihe und sahen die alte Hexe ängstlich an. Argus stellte sich hinten an. Die Hexe befahl dem ersten Mädchen vorzutreten. Sie machte einen zaghaften Schritt nach vorne. Die Hexe sagte einen Zauberspruch, das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. Langsam schwebte das Mädchen an die Decke. Plötzlich zog die Hexe ihr Zauberstab zurück und das Mädchen viel zu Boden. Sie schrie laut auf, stand aber bald wieder auf. Nun gebot die Hexe Argus einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch nach kurzem Zögern ging er, aus Angst vor der Hexe einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne. "Argus Filch. Er ist nun einer von euch. Argus, du weißt, dass du ein Squib bist, eine Schande. Hier werden wir aus dir einen echten Zauberer machen, wenn du stark genug bist." Bei dem Wort Squib zuckte Argus zusammen."Und nun weiter!" Einen nach dem anderen lies sie an die Decke schweben und dann nach unten fallen. Einige fielen wie Steine auf den Boden, schrieen auf und blieben für einige Zeit liegen, wieder anderen schien der Aufprall nicht viel auszumachen. Sie standen gleich wieder auf und gingen hinaus. Argus war der letzte, der noch im Raum war. "Argus", sagte die Hexe "Nun bist du an der Reihe. Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, wie viel Magie in dir steckt! Wingardium Leviosa" langsam erhob sich Argus vom Boden und schwebte zur Decke. Sein Kopf berührte fast die steinerne Decke, als die Hexe ihn plötzlich fallen lies. Argus schrie, verkrampfte sich, fiel zu Boden, stieß einen Schrei aus und griff sich an den Arm, auf den er gefallen war. Der Boden war hart, die Steine, aus denen er gemacht war, uneben. Tränen traten in seine Augen, die Schmerzen waren kaum zu ertragen. Er wimmerte, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er blieb liegen, Madam Curie verlies den Raum, ohne noch einmal nach ihm zu sehen.  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz lies in einige Zeit später wieder aufschrecken. Er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, was geschehen war. Er sah sich um, doch er konnte nicht viel erkennen, er sah alles verschwommen. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, sank jedoch wieder zurück auf den Boden. Er lag auf Stroh. Sie hatten ihn zurück in seinen Kerker gebracht. Er hatte am ganzen Körper blaue Flecken, die ihm das Aufstehen erschwerten. Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war. Er blieb liegen, bewegte sich nicht, versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Auch als das Mädchen ihm wieder etwas zum Essen brachte, bewegte er sich nicht. Ihm war alles egal. Er wollte weg, raus aus dieser Höhle, zu seiner Tante. Doch das schien unmöglich.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wieder in aller Frühe geweckt und musste, trotz der blauen Flecken mitkommen. Er stützte sich an der Wand und taumelte die Treppe hinauf. Die Stufen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Die Abstände zwischen den Stufen kamen ihm riesig vor. Er stolperte oft, schlug sich mehrere Male den Kopf an der Wand an, doch irgendwann kam er oben an. Es drehte sich immer noch alles, doch Argus blieb stehen. Die anderen Kinder standen schon in einer Reihe vor einem großen Becken. Eines nach dem anderen wurde hineingeschmissen. Als Argus an der Reihe war, stolperte er ins Wasser. Mit kleinen Schockzaubern stieß Madam Curie ihn immer wieder hinunter. Er schnappte nach Luft, doch schon war er wieder unter Wasser. Kurz darauf kam er wieder an die Oberfläche, hustete und wurde schon wieder hinunter gedrückt. Er glaubte zu ersticken. Alles drehte sich, bald verlor er das Bewusstsein.  
  
"Aus dir wird nie ein richtiger Zauberer!", Madam Curie hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und lies einen Wörterschwall auf ihn herab, von dem er nur die Hälfte verstand. Er atmete schwer und hatte die Augen geschlossen "Argus Filch, ich weiß, dass du wach bist! Du bemühst dich nicht genug! Oh nein, was sage ich! Du sträubst dich geradezu gegen alle Bemühungen, auch nur einen Funken Magie zu zeigen! Wir hatten bisher schon mehre solche Fälle und ich sage dir, sie sind alle nicht lange hier geblieben und was ihre Eltern mit ihnen gemacht haben, brauche ich dir gar nicht zu sagen! Und dir wird es nicht besser ergehen!" Wir werden dir noch eine Chance geben! Und jetzt komm mit." Als Argus nicht aufstand verpasste sie ihm erneut einen Schockzauber und Argus sprang unter Schmerzen auf und taumelte hinter ihr her. Das Mädchen, das die ganze Zeit daneben gestanden hatte lief hinter ihm her. Diesmal ging es nicht die Treppe nach oben, sondern nach unten. "Die anderen Kinder sind zwar schon ein bisschen länger da als du, aber sie haben viel früher Erfolge gezeigt. Schon bei der ersten Übung hättest du nicht so plump auf den Boden fallen dürfen! Keiner der anderen ist so lange auf dem Boden liegen geblieben! Du bist nicht nur faul, du bist auch noch wehleidig! Ich kann verstehen, warum deine Mutter dich loshaben wollte! Eine Schande! Du wirst jetzt hier bleiben." Unsanft beförderte sie ihn wieder an die Decke. Er erschrak, als sich plötzlich eiserne Handschellen um seine Handgelenke legten. Einen Augenblick später nahm Madam Curie den Schwebefluch von ihm und er baumelte von der Decke. Die beiden verließen den Kerker und gingen die Treppe hinauf. Argus sah ihnen nach. Er konnte nicht mehr weinen, die Schmerzen waren zu stark, nahmen ihm alle Kraft. Seine Handgelenke schmerzten. Bald verlor er das Zeitgefühl. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam Madam Curie wieder, diesmal ohne das Mädchen, und sah ihn kalt an. Wieder legte sie einen Schwebezauber auf ihn. Die Handfesseln lösten sich. Argus spürte nichts, er war wieder bewusstlos.  
  
Argus drehte sich langsam zur Seite und verzog sofort das Gesicht. Er lag wieder in der Zelle mit dem Stroh. Ihm war kalt, er schmeckte Blut. Sein Arm tat weh. Er machte die Augen auf, doch er sah immer noch alles sehr verschwommen. Er blieb liegen, bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagelegen hatte, konnte sich nur noch düster an den Kerker mit den Fesseln an der Decke erinnern. Je länger er so da lag, desto klarer sah er, doch auch die Schmerzen wurden stärker. Es gab kaum eine Stelle, die nicht weh tat. Er sah einen Stein an, der heller war als die anderen. Einige Zeit später kam das blasse Mädchen die Treppe runter und brachte ihm eine Schale mit Wasser. Er rührte sie nicht an. Sie stand zu weit entfernt und er wollte die Schmerzen nicht noch schlimmer machen, als sie eh schon waren. Er blieb liegen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er wach gelegen hatte, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Ab und zu kam das Mädchen, brachte ihm einen Brotkanten oder eine Schale Wasser. Das Brot rührte er nicht an, doch das Wasser trank er. Seinen linken Arm konnte er vor Schmerz kaum bewegen. Auch sein linkes Bein tat weh. Im Gesicht, am Rücken und an den Armen hatte er Schrammen oder Wunden, auf denen sich langsam eine Kruste bildete. Argus wartete auf das Mädchen, doch sie kam nicht. Stattdessen kam Madam Curie und Argus wich sofort in eine Ecke des Kerkers. Madam Curie packte ihn am rechten Arm und zog ihn hoch. "Sofort fährst du nach Haus! Kein Funken Magie ist in dir! Du solltest dich schämen!" Sie lies Argus los, er fiel unsanft zurück auf den Boden. Langsam stand er wieder auf. Madam Curie befahl ihm, die Treppe rauf zu gehen. Er stütze sich an der Wand und hüpfte auf einem Bein Stufe für Stufe hinauf. Oben standen seine Eltern. Sein Vater sah ihn entsetzt an. Er nahm ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn, gegen den Willen seiner Mutter, zum Kamin. Sie reisten mit Flohpulver.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen legte Argus' Vater ihn aufs Sofa. Seine Mutter schrie: "Argus, so etwas hätte ich nie von dir erwartet! Ich habe viel Geld bezahlt. Du hättest dich ruhig ein bisschen mehr anstrengen können!" Sein Vater schwieg und holte seinen Zauberstab. Zuerst schiente er sein Bein und den Arm, dann versorgte er die Wunden. Sofort ging es Argus besser. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3:

Die darauf folgenden Tage waren nicht leicht für Argus. Seine Mutter mied es, ihm auf dem Flur oder im Wohnzimmer zu begegnen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er sowieso in seinem Kinderzimmer, das ihm nun so fremd vorkam. Ab und zu kam sein Vater, wollte wissen, wie es ihm gehe, ob er Hunger habe. Meistens schüttelte Argus den Kopf. Er wollte nicht reden. Manchmal stellte er sich vor den großen Spiegel im Bad, der mit einem redete. Seine Nase schmerzte immer noch und sie sah anders aus als vorher. Einige Narben waren ebenfalls zurückgeblieben. Nicht einmal die Magie konnte solche Merkmale verschwinden lassen.

Nach einiger Zeit, es mochten vielleicht drei oder vier Wochen gewesen sein, war Argus' Mutter plötzlich weg. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war sie gegangen. Nur noch die Bilder, die überall an der Wand hingen erinnerten an sie. Sein Vater ging zur Arbeit und kam abends wieder. So ging es eine zeitlang. Langsam kam der Winter. Argus wollte nicht in die Schule, was sollte er dort. Mit den Narben und seiner Nase wollte ihn doch sowieso keiner mehr haben. Sein Zimmer war ihm lieber, auch wenn es ihm nicht weniger fremd erschien, als vor einigen Wochen. Eines Abends kam Frederic Filch und brachte Besuch mit. Argus hatte schon von dem Mann gehört, der ein guter Zauberer sein sollte. Es war Albus Dumbledore, ein Lehrer an Hogwarts, der besten Zaubererschule der Welt. Argus machte große Augen, als er den Mann sah, der um einiges größer war als sein Vater und etwas merkwürdig aussah.

Frederic ging zu seinem Sohn ins Zimmer und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Argus erschrak, obwohl er den Vater hereinkommen gehört hatte. Er wollte die Wärme nicht spüren, sie war es die ihm wehgetan hatte. Das Vertrauen, das zerstört worden war. Er hatte seine Mutter geliebt, sie hatte ihm Wärme und Zuneigung gegeben. Plötzlich war dies alles weg, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Sein Vater konnte ihm nicht dieselbe Liebe geben, die er von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte, auch wenn er sich sehr bemühte. Frederic spürte die Abneigung und nahm seine Hand zurück. „Argus", sagte er „Du kennst doch Albus Dumbledore. Er will dir helfen. Er hat mit Professor Dippet, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts gesprochen. Du könntest dort in der Nähe, in Hogsmeade leben und zur Schule gehen. In eine Muggleschule. Dorthin könntest du mit Flohpulver reisen. Ich werde zu meiner Schwester ziehen. Hier kann ich nicht bleiben. Ich weiß nicht was ich hier noch soll." Argus sah aus dem Fenster. Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, doch er verstand den Sinn nicht. Wozu sollte er noch auf irgendeine Schule gehen, mit dieser Nase, mit diesen Narben. Welchen Sinn hatte es, sich den Kopf mit irgendwelchen Zahlen und Buchstaben voll zu stopfen, wenn man am Ende nicht einmal etwas damit anfangen konnte. Trotzdem stand er auf und ging langsam in die Küche, wo Dumbledore es sich auf einem der Stühle bequem gemacht hatte. „Hallo Argus!"Er lächelte ihn an. Argus sah verlegen zu Boden. „Na, wie geht es dir? Du brauchst mir nicht antworten, wenn du nicht möchtest. Ein Nicken oder Kopfschütteln reicht schon."Argus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte ebenfalls. Sein Vater saß auch schon am Tisch und bot Dumbledore einen Kaffee an. Dieser lehnte dankend ab und began Argus die Vorteile aufzuzählen, die er hätte, wenn er mit nach Hogsmead kommen würde. Argus hatte Angst vor allen Leuten, die er nicht kannte. Woher sollte er wissen, dass es nicht wieder jemand war, der ihm wehtun würde, wie Madame Curie? War Dumbledore denn wirklich so ein guter Zauberer? Wollte er ihm wirklich helfen? Und konnte er seine Narben und die krumme Nase verschwinden lassen?

Drei Tage später saß Argus auf seinem Koffer am Bahnhof von Hogsmead. Er sollte hier warten, bis Dumbledore kam. Er hatte nur einige Minuten Verspätung und entschuldigte sich kurz. Den ganze Weg über redete er mit Argus, wahrscheinlich ohne sich eine Antwort zu erhoffen. Sie kamen zu einem Haus, das eine blaue Tür und ebenfalls blaue Fensterrahmen hatte. Es schien sehr klein und Argus fragte sich, mit wem er darin wohnen würde. Als er eintrat traute er seinen Augen kaum. Von außen sah es so klein aus, doch von innen war es riesig. Es sah fast aus wie ein alter Bauernhof. Argus staunte, blieb in dem kleinen Flur stehen. Das hier war schon etwas ganz anderes als die graue Wohnung. Für kurze Zeit vergaß er seine Narben und sah sich alles mit großen Augen an. Er war in letzter Zeit dünn geworden. Seine Kleider waren etwas zu groß. Eine Frau kam aus einer Tür, die anscheinend zur Küche führte und sah Argus an. „Na da hast du mir ja nicht zu viel versprochen. Sonderlich fit sieht der wirklich nicht aus!"Die Frau war klein und etwas mollig. Sie hatte eine Schürze um und einen Kochlöffel in der Hand. Sie sah noch sehr jung aus und hatte ihre dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem Dutt zusammengeknotet. Albus nahm Argus' Koffer und trug ihn die Treppe hinauf. Dort war ein Zimmer mit Blick auf den Garten. Hier sollte Argus wohnen. Die Frau stellte sich ihm als Rebecca vor und sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend. Argus aß nicht viel, doch Albus und Rebecca luden sich die Teller voll und lachten viel. Albus verabschiedete sich bald und Rebecca brachte ihn schon bald ins Bett.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4:**

Es war ein lauer Frühlingsmorgen des Jahres 1946. Argus drehte sich noch einmal im Bett um. Er musste nicht aufstehen. Erst gestern hatte er seine letzte Prüfung bestanden und nun endlich einen Abschluss. Zwar nicht unbedingt den besten aber er hatte einen. Heute wollte er mal so richtig ausschlafen, doch es ging nicht. Er wurde mal wieder von Alpträumen geplagt. Sie verfolgten ihn schon lang. Für sein Alter war er sehr klein und schmal. Argus drehte sich noch einmal um und beschloss dann doch aufzustehen. Er ging runter in die Küche und kochte sich einen Kaffee. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und rührte mit dem Löffel in der Tasse. Die Uhr zeigte viertel vor acht. Er zog sich eine Jacke an und ging raus. Er machte einen kleinen Spaziergang. Die Bäckereien hatten schon geöffnet und die fliegenden Baguettes eilten durch die Straßen, um es sich auf den Frühstückstischen der Bewohner von Hogsmeade gemütlich zu machen.

Argus ging durch die Straßen. Das machte er öfters. Er liebte es, die Leute zu beobachten. Hier knisterte es in allen Ecken und überall spürte man die Magie. Es machte ihn traurig, dass er nicht dazu gehören konnte, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Langsam kam er an den Rand von Hogsmeade. Die Häuser standen nicht mehr so eng beieinander und die Vorgärten wurden größer. Ein paar Kinder spielten mit Zauberstabattrappen und hatten viel Spaß dabei. Argus ging weiter. Inzwischen waren nur noch vereinzelte Häuser am Straßenrand und die Straße war schon lange nicht mehr ausgebessert worden. Argus setzt sich unter einen Baum, der auf einer Wiese stand und ließ die feinen Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht fallen. Die Narbe, die er sich vor einigen Jahren geholt hatte zieht leicht. Sein Gesicht sah dadurch etwas verzerrt aus, weswegen Argus auch nur selten in den Spiegel sah.

Inzwischen musste es viertel nach Acht sein, doch Argus hat seine Uhr auf dem Schränkchen neben seinem Bett liegen lassen, also wusste er nicht, wie spät es war und verlor langsam das Zeitgefühl. Dennoch blieb er sitzen. Das leise Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rauschen des Baches, der in der Nähe floss hielten ihn in ihrem Bann. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und gar nicht wahrgenommen, wie ein Mädchen über die Wiese lief. Als er die Augen öffnete war sie nicht weit entfernt. Sie stand auf einer Leiter und versuchte einen Apfel vom Baum zu pflücken. Sie streckte sich. Argus schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Da hörte er einen kurzen Schrei. Er riss die Augen wieder auf und sah zu dem Mädchen. Doch er konnte sie nicht entdecken. Die Leiter stand noch an den Baum gelehnt. Er stand auf und lief schnellen Schrittes zu dem Baum. Das Mädchen saß am Boden und hatte die Hose hochgekrempelt. Ihr Knie blutete. „Ist alles okay?", frage Argus und das Mädchen sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Ja, es geht schon. Nur ein bisschen aufgekratzt sonst nichts."Sie versuchte aufzustehen, sackte jedoch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sofort wieder zusammen. „Oder auch nicht", meinte Argus und half ihr sich hinzusetzen. Er sah sich den Knöchel an. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, richtete ihn auf ihren Fuß und murmelte ein paar Wort. Wie aus dem nichts erschien eine Bandage. „Wenn mir der Herr nun bitte helfen würde", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Er versuchte sie zu stützen, so gut es ging und brachte sie zum nächsten Haus. Während sie dorthin gingen schwiegen sie. Vor dem Haus setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und sagte: „Und wie heißt nun mein wagemutiger Retter?" „Ähm..", er war ein bisschen perplex und brauchte eine Weile bis er antwortete „Argus"„Hallo Argus, ich bin Laura", sagte sie und grinste ihn an. Eine Frau trat aus dem Haus. „Ach Laura was hast du denn wieder angestellt?"„Ich weiß es nicht, Mum. Ich bin von der Leiter gefallen aber frag mich nicht, was mit meinem Fuß los ist"Die Frau musterte Argus. „Und wer ist das?" „Das ist Argus, er hat mir geholfen."Die Frau wandte sich dem Fuß des Mädchens zu. „Naja, du weißt ja, jetzt, da du nicht mehr in Hogwarts bist kannst du nicht einfach in den Krankenflügel gehen, du musst mit meiner Behandlung vorlieb nehmen."Argus war etwas in Gedanken versunken und starrte vor sich hin. Wie alt sie wohl sein mochte? Er schätzte sie auf 16, vielleicht 17 Jahre. Ihm gefielen ihre dunkelblonden haare, die ein wenig rot schimmerten. Sie hatte wohl gerade ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. „Danke Argus", sagte sie und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. „Ähm ja", stotterte er und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde.. ähm dann mal wieder.. ähm.. ja.. gehen.."er drehte sich um und ging. „Bleib doch noch kurz", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch er hörte nichts mehr, war nur noch in Gedanken versunken.

Oh Gott, was musste sie nur von ihm denken. Er hatte sich benommen wie ein Trottel. Argus legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an. Warum hatte er sich nur so total bescheuert verhalten? Andauernd hatte er gestottert. Und dann hatte er zusehen müssen, wie sie sich selbst eine Bandage an den Fuß zauberte. Und er hatte nur daneben knien können. Na toll. In solchen Momenten wollte er nur noch verschwinden. Er sah ihre Augen vor sich, die die Farbe von warmem Wasser hatten. Kein kaltes blau, wie es bei Eis der Fall war sondern ein helles aber freundliches Blau. Meine Güte, dachte er, ich hätte mir ja wenigstens vorher mal die Haare kämmen können. Er ging morgens immer ungekämmt aus dem Haus, da störte es noch niemandem. Außer wenn er Schule hatte, dann versuchte er natürlich, seine lange Mähne unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Rebecca hatte schon oft versucht, ihm die Haare abzuschneiden, doch er hatte sich jedes Mal erfolgreich gewehrt. Ob er ihr wohl trotzdem gefallen hatte? Er ging ins Bad, nahm die Haarbürste in die Hand, die ihn mit einem grimmigen „Und wehe du reißt mich zu schnell durch deine Haare, dann kannst du aber was erleben"begrüßte und fing an, seine Haare zu kämmen, während der Spiegel versuchte, ihn durch Kommentare zu lustigen Frisuren zu bewegen. Er sah sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Die Narbe sah noch ziemlich schlimm aus, obwohl das alles schon so lang her war. Er überlegte, ob er sich die Haare nicht doch ein Stück kürzen sollte. Kurz entschlossen nahm er die Schere, nahm die Haare in die Hand und schnitt 10 cm davon ab. Nun waren sie kaum mehr kinnlang. Er sah vorsichtig in den Spiegel. Nun wirkte sein Gesicht nicht mehr so lang gezogen und er lächelte kurz. Die Narbe versteckte sich, wie immer, zur Hälfte unter seinen Haaren, der Rest sah immer noch genau so schrecklich aus wie bisher. Die restlichen Haare hielt er in der Hand und erschrak, wie lang sie gewesen waren. Er band sie mit einem Haargummi zusammen und legte sie auf das Fensterbrett. Die Haarbürste beschwerte sich lautstark und der Spiegel machte ein verdutztes Gesicht und sah Argus nach, wie er aus dem Bad ging.

Er ging in sein Zimmer, holte ein paar neue Klamotten raus und lief hinunter in die Küche. Rebecca sah ihn erstaunt an. „Welcher Niffler hat dir denn das Hirn durchwühlt, dass du dir die Haare abschneidest?", fragte sie erstaunt und holte ihren Zauberstab raus. „Naja ein bisschen schief"Sie wirbelte mit ihrem Zauberstab um seinen Kopf, obwohl er Anstalten machte sich zu beschweren, doch dazu kam er nicht, denn Rebecca begradigte nur die ungeraden Stellen und wies dann den Handfeger an, die zu Boden gefallenen Haare aufzusammeln. Dieser machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Argus nahm sich ein Brötchen, das auf dem Tisch lag, wurde dabei beinahe vom Brotkorb gebissen und lief wieder hinaus. Er wusste eigentlich selber noch nicht so genau, wohin er eigentlich wollte. Er träumte ein bisschen und rempelte einige Leute an, die ihm ein erbostes „Ey Junge kannst du nicht aufpassen"oder ähnliches hinterher riefen, doch das störte ihn nicht, er war total in Gedanken versunken. Immer wieder ging ihm die Szene von heute morgen durch den Kopf. Er war nun fest entschlossen, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, dass er ihr nicht mehr geholfen hat. Er hob den Kopf und merkte, dass er kaum hundert Meter von dem Haus, in dem Laura wohnte entfernt war. Er ging noch einmal kurz mit der Hand über seine Haare, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und lief entschlossenen Schrittes auf das Haus zu.

Laura saß nicht mehr vor dem Haus. Argus war ein bisschen irritiert, wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Er hatte gehofft, sie vor dem Haus auf der kleinen Bank zu finden, doch jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das eigentlich ein dummer Gedanken gewesen war. Was sollte sie denn dort sitzen bleiben. Er stand ein wenig verloren vor der Tür herum. Plötzlich öffnete sie sich und die Frau vom Vormittag trat heraus. „Junger Mann, was wünschen Sie?"„Ähm ist Laura da?", fragte er und hätte sich für sein „Ähm" schon wieder selbst ohrfeigen können. „Nein", sagte die Frau „sie ist vorhin nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um einige Besorgungen zu machen und ich glaube nicht, dass sie in den nächsten 2 Stunden zurückkommt, sie wird noch zu Gregory gehen"Gregory? Wer war Gregory? Wahrscheinlich ihr Freund. Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Argus vom Hof und lies den Kopf hängen. Die Frau drehte sich um und ging mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück ins Haus.

Argus kickte ein paar Steine vor sich her, die auf dem Weg lagen. Gregory.. was für ein bescheuerter Name. Wie konnte man nur Gregory heißen. Und wie konnte man sich als Laura mit einem so wundervollen Namen nur einen Gregory zum Freund nehmen. Also wirklich, er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er ging in Richtung See. Dort zog er sich gerne zurück, wenn er allein sein wollte, um über Dinge nachzudenken, die sein Leben bewegten. Es war einer der ersten Plätze gewesen, die Argus hier entdeckt hatte, als er zu Rebecca gekommen war. An einer Abzweigung sah er eine Schar junger Mädchen, die lachend und scherzend an ihm vorbei gingen und ihn nur kurz ansahen, um sich dann wieder den lustigen Seiten des Lebens zuzuwenden. Argus drückte das Schilf zur Seite, das den See umgab und ging hindurch. Er setzte sich ans Ufer und begann kleine Steine ins Wasser zu werfen. Er sah die ganze Zeit zu der kleinen Insel, die mitten im See lag und auf der sich Enten tummelten. Das Quaken drang bis an die Seite des Ufers, auf der er saß. Eine Entenmutter mit ihren Jungen schwamm vorbei, hinterher der stolze Vater, der den Hals zum Himmel reckte, als wollte er von dort etwas herunterpflücken. Plötzlich höre Argus ein leises Geräusch und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Laura. Er erschrak und machte einen Schritt zurück, denn er besser nicht hätte tun sollen. Er rutschte aus und fiel ins Wasser. Er war nass und brachte nur noch ein „Wasmaduhi"heraus. Laura lachte, hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Ich gehe hier oft spazieren. Die Stille hier, die nur von den Geräuschen der Tiere unterbrochen wird gefällt mir."

Argus nahm ihre Hand und zog sich hoch und es wurde ihm erst im nächsten Moment bewusst, dass das gar nicht Gentlemanlike war. Er richtete sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Er war nass bis auf die Knochen und seine Haare klebten in seinem Gesicht. Laura lächelte ihn an und Argus konnte gar nichts sagen. „Schön hast du dir deine Haare gemacht. Nicht mehr ganz so lang die Mähne!"Die Narbe musste nun komplett überdeckt sein. Argus sagte nur: „Ähm, ja"und hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern gebissen. Er ging zum nächsten Stein und setzte sich darauf. Er traute sich nicht, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, denn auch auf seinem Rücken waren Narben. Er lies seinen Blick über den See streifen. Laura setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn an. Sie nahm seine Haare, und fasste sie alle zusammen. Dann drückte sie das Wasser heraus. Sie lachte auf. „Schau mal, da zappelt ein kleiner Fisch!"Sie zog das Tier aus seinen Haaren. „schau mal, der arme Kleine."Sie stand auf und lies ihn ins Wasser zurück. „Sag mal wie geht es, ähm, deinem Fuß?", fragte er und war fast glücklich, diesen Satz mit nur einem „Ähm"überstanden zu haben. „Ach dem.. dem geht es wieder gut. Meine Mutter hat eine Freundin, die lässt so was im Null Komma nichts heilen. Wieder einmal war er begeistert, was man mit Magie nicht alles machen konnte.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und sahen zu der kleinen Insel. „Deine Mutter meinte vorhin, ähm, dass du zu ähm, Gregory gehen wolltest. Ähm warum bist du denn da nicht?", fragte er und ärgerte sich über drei zu verzeichnende Ähms. „Ach, da war ich schon. Das ist mein Cousin, dem muss ich Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde geben. Ist gerade erst in der 3. Klasse und muss jetzt dann seine Prüfungen schreiben. Ich habe meine zum Glück schon fertig, war ja in der 7. Mal sehen, was ich mache. Vielleicht studiere ich und werde dann Lehrerin oder ich gehe ins Ministerium oder mache sonst was. Aber man hat ja hier so viele Möglichkeiten! Und was machst du?"Argus sah etwas verdattert aus, weil sie so lang geredet hatte. „Ich habe gerade mein A-level gemacht und weiß noch nicht genau, was ich jetzt mache."„Dein A-level? Dann bist du ein Muggel?"„Nein", antwortete er. Sie sah ihn daraufhin noch verdutzter an, als er noch vor ein paar Sekunden „Ich bin ein Squib", sagte er mit einem leeren Blick und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.


End file.
